Madeline Hatter/cartoon
Madeline Hatter debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Madeline participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Raven, and has a chat with the narrators. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Madeline joins an intervention, organised by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. That is, Headmaster Grimm said they'd be having a tea party, which is why Madeline is present. She refuses to speak out against Raven's rejection of her destiny. Madeline runs against Apple White for the job of royal student council president, making her the first to ever run against the school favorite. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. Madeline attends Grimmnastics class. Madeline attends Professor Nimble's class. Needing practice to ask Raven on a date, Dexter Charming tries his skills on Madeline. His words come out awkward enough for her to assume he is talking Riddlish. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Madeline has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. Madeline asks Raven why she's upset, and gives her an idea. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Madeline watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. She chats with Raven about their class schedules. Madeline bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Madeline happily dances to Raven's music, and plays the role as an announcer at the talent show. Madeline finds out that Blondie is to review her family's tea shop, and suspects that Blondie would not approve of such an atmosphere. She and her friends cleanse the tea shop of its wonder and madness. Later on, Madeline reveals the real tea shop and pleases Blondie. Madeline appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Madeline commences a tea party to recharge the madness of Wonderland Grove. Madeline and Raven admire Apple's easy life. Madeline plays croquet. Madeline calls the Narrators as to wonder which side Kitty is categorized in. She follows along with them, but acknowledges that Kitty keeps her side a secret. TV specials Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. Madeline helps set up decorations for the dance. Madeline visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed, she believes that Raven convinced her. Madeline is part of the Thronecoming parade and a few hours later, is summoned by Raven and Apple in help to find the real book. Madeline claims that Giles Grimm may be able to help, as she notes riddles down. Madeline, Raven and Apple sneak off during the Bookball Championship, who are in need of Cedar so that they are able to tell where the book is hidden. Madeline leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends, landing in Cupid's story. She returns a page from Cupid's story and is sent back to Giles's headquarters. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Madeline and Earl Grey have a tea session in the hallways. She is confused because she mixed up the servings and turns to Raven, who isn't paying attention. Raven instead is worried about her date with Dexter and wants to ensure it's perfectly planned out. Madeline has a great person in mind for the situation. Madeline is delighted to see the chaos the hut has made around the school. TV specials Madeline and Lizzie show Ginger to where the Well of Wonder is. Madeline sits by Kitty at the Chef Showdown. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderlandian friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Madeline and the few snap at Kitty. She leaves them. The four Wonderlandians have tea together to calm the tension. Madeline is glad that she meets her father in the Tea Shoppe. She gets notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Therefore, Madeline swipes every pie off every customer in the Tea Shoppe. Madeline and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie and they find Ginger's message in that one. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Madeline is hopeful that Kitty can end the game. Madeline and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. She and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - vote for Maddie.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Maddie's riddle.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Rebels playing very, very chill croquet.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mini plot twist.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - keeping everyone guessing.jpg TV special gallery Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven doesn't get it.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - antsy Rebels.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Madeline title card.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Madeline dressed up.jpg Spring Unsprung Where's the Well of Wonder - Ginger gets going.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Notes * Madeline's 'Signature - Rebels' cartoon model lacks the white polka dots on her gloves present on her other iterations however in the cartoon, her gloves are light blue. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters